This invention relates to the discovery and asexual propagation of a new variety of hybrid peach tree, Prunus persica cv. Supechnine. The tree produces a medium-sized and round-shaped fruit that has a red over color that is more uniform and less striped than that of similar or related varieties. The new peach tree variety arose from a controlled cross made by Carlos D. Fear, was first selected and evaluated by Bruce D. Mowrey and David W. Cain, and was asexually propagated by Bruce D. Mowrey. Its pollen parent is Supechthree (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,903) and its seed parent is Supechfour (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,503).
The new peach tree variety cv. Supechnine may be distinguished from other presently available peach cultivars, particularly the Maycrest cultivar (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,064), by the following combination of characteristics: its larger size, a more uniform and less striped red over color, a more desirable round shape (Supechnine lacks the undesirable protruding tip of the Maycrest variety), a firmer flesh, and ripening that occurs 12 days after the Maycrest variety. The new variety holds these distinguishing characteristics through succeeding asexual propagations by budding, in the vicinity of Wasco, Kern County, Calif.
Among the characteristics which distinguish the new variety of peach tree from its pollen parent, Supechthree, are the following: the new variety ripens approximately 7 days later than Supechthree, it has a more desirable round shape, a more uniform and less striped red over color, and a larger size. Further, Supechnine has fewer undesirable doubled fruits and fewer split pits than its pollen parent.
The new variety may be distinguished from its seed parent, Supechfour, by the following characteristics: it ripens approximately 7-10 days earlier than the seed parent, the fruit size of the new variety is slightly smaller, and in years with cool wet weather during bloom, the new variety has a lower fruit set and produces a greater number of undesirable undeveloped fruits than Supechfour.
The new variety may be distinguished from the Ray Crest variety (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,388) by having different parentage, by having a more desirable uniform red blush as opposed to the more striped red blush of Ray Crest, and by having a more desirable rounded apex as opposed to the protruding apex of Ray Crest. The suture of the new variety is smoother and less protruding than that of the Ray Crest variety and the fruits are more nearly round in shape. Fruits of the new variety lack the conspicuous yellow suture line of Ray Crest, Maycrest, and other Springcrest (unpatented) mutations.
The new variety can be distinguished from the unnamed peach tree variety that is described in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 966 by blooming earlier than U.S. Plant Pat. No. 966 more nearly with or before July Elberta (unpatented), the parent of U.S. Plant Pat. No. 966. The new variety ripens approximately 20 days before U.S. Plant Pat. No. 966. The new variety has showy (sh/sh) light pink flowers as opposed to nonshowy (Sh/-) salmon colored flowers of U.S. Plant Pat. No. 966. The new variety has a more nearly round fruit shape and lacks the mammiform apex of U.S. Plant Pat. No. 966.